Hyura
|2='Hyura'}} |weight= |aliases = Immortal Hyura (ヒュラ, Hyura) |species = Demon (Ahald) |gender = Female |abilities = Swordsmanship Regeneration |occupation = First Brigade Leader (Formerly) Demon KingHelck Manga; Volume 12 Omake; Outcome of the New Demon King |level = 50 (Power) (Demon King Tournament Arc-Remote Island Arc) 52 (Power) (Journey Arc) 53 (Power) (Current) |manga = Chapter 1 |weapons = Knightly Sword}} "Immortal" Hyura (ヒュラ, Hyura) is the current First Brigade Leader of Tooru Castle. She was one of the final four contestants for the next Demon King to replace Tooru. Appearance As part of the Aharudo race, she has their characteristic pointed ears, grey skin, and yellow eyes with black sclera. She has a slender build and long light blonde hair which she usually keeps in a ponytail with two strands at the sides of her face. Kid Hyura.PNG|Hyura in her childhood Hyura_Casual.jpg|Hyura in casual wear Personality Hyura is a rather serious individual, much like the rest of her race. She values her friendships and pushes her friends to go further than they would otherwise go. Hyura is picky when it comes to men, especially when it comes to strength and looks. She prefers aggressive hunks. When it comes to "fun", her entertainment usually comes at the expense of others. She holds herself and others to a very high standard. She deemed herself inadequate to participate in the Might Protection War of the North after facing near death situations ten times. She hates losing and is bad in front of cameras. She has a good impression towards people who treat her as a woman. She like attractive people regardless of race, but hates weak men. However, even if they are weak, she does not hate a man who tries their best. History Hyura was born in Demon King Gwyn's castle academy in the Empire's southern area. After graduating from the academy, she visited many Demon King castles while exterminating monsters to become powerful. Hyura was a good friend of Isuta and Asuta, while being the mentor of Asuta in the way of the sword. She was on the brink of death ten times during the Might Protection War of the North. She left the war as a result and with the goal of becoming stronger. She went on a long journey to train. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc Hyura first appears as one of the contestants in the Demon King Tournament. She is one of the three, alongside Doruushi and Kenros, who Vamirio notes is hiding their true power. During the car tower match, she calls Kenros idiotic, thinking that there was no way that his explanation for the true nature of the challenge was right. After the cooking match, Hyura says to herself that she's seen Vamirio, in disguise as a judge, but doesn't fully recognize her. During the contestants downtime after the cooking match, she sits outside near to Helck and Kenros who are playing around. Hyura says that two guys fooling around is pretty gross and she does not want to get involved in that. However, when Kenros mentions that Cless is more handsome that Helck, Hyura gets interested and tells Helck to show her the handsome guy. Helck gives her the picture while he and Kenros are playing rock, paper, scissors. Hyura's mount for the racing match, is a large bird-like monster. Helck's mount does not take off when the race starts, to which Hyura correctly deduces that Helck was set up by the staff, but feels no sympathy as he is a "shitty human and a shitty hero". Shortly after the start of the race, Hyura and Kenros are leading by a wide margin, with Kenros is first place. Hyura throws two kunai at Kenros, telling him that while there's no need to first, she doesn't like him being in front and that he should move behind her. Kenros dodges the first two, but later he is shown with cuts on his cheek and two kunai sicking out of his back. Helck storms through the course on foot, catching up with and overtaking Kenros and Hyura. Kenros copies Helck, dismounting and sprinting after Helck with incredible speed. Hyura says to herself that third place is fine at this point. Hyura advances to the finals along with Helck, Kenros and Doruushi. Hyura tells Helck that as a human, he should be a bit more reserved. Doruushi says that he hopes the final will be another weird event as he has no chance against Helck in a regular fight, but Hyura points out that Helck wins all the weird ones as well. Five days later, Rococo tells the contestants that the final match will be to retake Urum Castle. Hyura is glad that they finally get to have a proper fight. Vamirio is introduced as their travel guide under the alias 'Anne from Management'. Hyura recognizes her but can't remember where from. Helck says to Vamirio that she is the judge from the cooking match. Hyura agrees with this but then remembers that she felt that she saw her from somewhere else even when she first saw Vamirio as a judge. Helck introduces himself to Vamirio and offers his hand for a handshake. Hyura notices Vamirio's unwilling expression and wonders if she is being wary of Helck. Later on their journey to Urum Castle, Hyura is shown killing large crab-like monsters. Vamirio tells Hyura not to push herself to much and Hyura responds politely, which Kenros notices. Hyura says that there's no end to these monsters. Doruushi tells them to leave the monsters to him, however his long charge time for his barrier frustrates Vamirio who burns all the monsters around. Hyura says her suspicions on Vamirio's real identity are confirmed. The group arrive at the resting point and take shelter form the land's poison. Kenros asks Hyura if Anne (Vamirio) is someone high up as Hyura is being stiff around her. Hyura tells Kenros not to be surprised but she suspects Anne to be Vamirio of the Four Heavenly Kings. Hyura asks why Kenros doe snot seem surprised to which Kenros says that she told him not be. Kenros asks why someone like that would be accompanying them, and Hyura tells him that it is obviously to observe Helck. Vamirio walks in on them and tells them that she is just Anne from Management and they are not to say anything about the Four Heavenly Kings around Helck. She tells them to not be so tense and to treat her normally. Kenros agrees with informal language while Hyura responds politely. Vamirio looks at Hyura who nervously responds informally this time. Kenros tells Hyura that she was wrong about Vamirio and Hyura looks unimpressed at him. Later at supper, Hyura notices Vamirio being very unenthusiastic about Helck's cooking. Hyura suspects that this is because Vamirio is not protected by the green ring contract like the others and that anyone would lose their appetite over the threat of poison, however the real reason is because Vamirio hates eggplants. The group have departed from the resting point and are headed for Urum Castle through the underground passage. While running through the monster filled passage, Hyura alerts Vamirio of a New World Organism. Helck steps forward to fight the monster while Doruushi hypes up how powerful Helck will be with a weapon, then Helck defeats the monster with a kick and draws his weapon for a victory stance. Hyura comments that his timing was weird. The group arrives at Urum Castle. Vamirio reminds the contestants that the one who lands the finishing blow will become the nest Demon King. Hyura thinks to herself that she is a bit nervous and wonders how the others can be so nonchalant. But she recognizes that while Doruushi and Kenros seem to lack drive, they both have a good chance of winning and she cannot let her guard down. Hyura considers Helck to be her biggest threat to winning, and plans to defeat the enemy before Helck makes a move. Inside the castle, Doruushi accidentally gets discovered by the winged soldiers. Hyura tells them to take the normal soldiers and she will fight the leader. Kenros doesn't agree, asking her if she remembered the rules of the match, and Hyura takes off towards the leader. She cuts down one winged soldier and locks blades with another, thinking to herself that the soldiers are strong. Hyura notes there is still distance between her and the leader and she must hurry. Then the leader lunges forward and cuts off Hyura's arm. Hyura lies on the ground, struggling to reach her sword and Edil approaches her. Helck stops the leader, revealing him to be Edil. While Edil is talking to Helck and the others, Hyura cuts off one of his wings. A shocked Edil remarks that he definitely cut off her arm, to which Hyura responds by saying an arm or two growing back is common sense. Vamirio notes that Hyura gave up her arm on purpose, and cut off a wing instead of Edil's head because she knew that Vamirio wanted to observe what Helck will do. Hyura taunts Edil while fighting. Edil calls Hyura a monster prompting her to cut off his other wing. Hyura says even if it is a hero, a newly awakened one isn't much. Edil says that he wouldn't lose to the likes of her if his compatibility was higher. Hyura tells Edil that if she becomes the next Demon King, her first task will be to get rid of the humans. Vamirio kills dozens of winged soldiers with a summoning spell, and Hyura bluffs to Edil that there are tons of demons stronger than her. She then tells Edil that if he apologizes for calling her a monster, she won't kill him. Edil refuses, and Hyura goes for the killing blow but is stopped by Helck. Remote Island Arc Journey Arc Human Assault Arc Hyura tries to prevent Mikaros from reaching the castle's. Hyura and Edil view the destruction from a tower above. Hyura asks for Edil for assistance one more time, but before Edil could send her to Azudora, Mikaros interrupts and attempts to kill Hyura. Edil saves her, but Mikaros manages to take away Edil's will. Hyura and Edil have one last talk before Edil flies away, afraid that he will harm her when he loses control. Save the Humans Arc Hyura helps Isuta bring the information provided by Asuta to Azudora when Isuta nearly passes out. During the attack on Ulm Castle, Hyura leads troops against the New World Organisms. When Azudora brings all of his troops to the Human Kingdom, Hyura helps lead the charge against the Warriors of Ruin. Hyura becomes the new Demon King of Tooru's Castle because of the other top contestants were not interested in the title. Afterwards, Hyura fights Edil while the latter is in his berserk form. After Azudora turned Edil back to normal, Edil decided to meet Hyura. Abilities & Powers With a power level of 52, Hyura is one of the strongest Demons in the war against the Humans. She has proven herself to be a skilled fighter many times. Physical Abilities Regeneration: Hyura, much like the rest of her race, is capable of healing all wounds and even regenerating limbs in seconds. However, this ability has its limits, if Hyura, like any Aharudo, lacks energy, then she can no longer regenerate. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Hyura displayed attack and movement speed which even impressed Mikaros. She also has excellent reaction time. Fighting Style Expert Swordswoman: Hyura has shown to be a formidable swordsman. Equipment Knightly Sword: Hyura carries a knightly sword into combat. Throwing Knives: Major Battles *Hyura vs Edil (Dozens of times) *Hyura vs Mikaros *Hyura vs Edil *Hyura and Edil vs Mikaros *Hyura, Sandava, Doruushi, and Kenros vs Edil Quotes Trivia *Hyura is the only one in the series to have hit Kenros, though Kenros was restricted to being on horse. *Hyura refers to Asuta and Isuta with "-ie" at the end instead of "-a". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Ahald Category:Demon Kings